Unit of service information systems and unit cost finding systems are designed for a sample of three drug abuse treatment programs. Service unit and unit cost data are collected and analyzed over a period of time sufficient to allow comparisons between slot funding rates and service costs. A monograph on unit of service and unit cost finding concepts is produced for dissemination to the drug abuse treatment community.